1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy-saving aerodynamic vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle having a structure which causes the fluid (gaseous;liquid) through which the vehicle moves to flow along the sides of the vehicle, and to minimize the flow of such fluid over the top of such vehicle.
The term "vehicle" as used herein is intended to include all types of vehicles which move on land, sea, air, amphibious type, and any other type of vehicle which moves through a fluid medium.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The prior art is replete with all types of attachments for vehicles which are intended to reduce air drag of the vehicle during movement. Such prior art is exemplified by the following:
Weems U.S. Pat. No. 452,741; PA1 Adams U.S. Pat. No. 490,057; PA1 Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,499; PA1 Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,879; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,948; PA1 Hobbensiefken U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,202; PA1 Servala et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,677; PA1 Ensor U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,835; PA1 Greene et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,715; PA1 Canning U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,354; PA1 Stone U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,423; PA1 Goize U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,253; PA1 Keedy U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,641; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,443; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,444; PA1 Front U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,635; and PA1 Alford U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,834.
The prior art attempts to reduce air resistance and air drag and for streamlining the vehicle are, for the most part, complicated, uneconomical, unsightly and/or impractical.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing problems and disadvantages attendant conventional techniques.